


Lovesick Puppy

by Hagline



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, and jeonghan is a bunny, and ofc mingyu is a puppy, dk is a bunny, jeonghan and dk are literal brothers in this, just a small drabble, kinda cringe, platonic seokhan just hits beautifully, theyre hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagline/pseuds/Hagline
Summary: Seokgyu being in love and Jeonghan deciding to help.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 25





	Lovesick Puppy

When stepping into the campus cafe, Mingyu had not expected to find himself to stop still, eyes glued to the two men sitting by one of the tables.

More specifically, his eyes were on the man absorbed in a book, his long, grey bunny ears hanging down the sides of his face.

Lee Seokmin, the classmate Mingyu had been sporting the biggest crush on since the semester started. His smile had initially drawn him in, watching the man laugh as a tiger hybrid next to him was talking avidly. The way his eyes disappeared as the smile grew bigger. It had shook Mingyu to his core and he had been lovesick puppy ever since.

“Ouch!”

The slight whine pulled Mingyu out of his reverie, the ears on top of his head twitching.

“Hyung, stop it!”

The bunny next to Seokmin, a slightly smaller male with similar ears, but white, was playfully biting onto one grey fluffy ear.

“Then stop ignoring me,” the other bunny hybrid spoke in a pout.

“I have to study, hyung!”

The white eared bunny huffed and turned, instantly locking eyes with Mingyu.

Only then did Mingyu notice the way his own tail had been wagging, as he now froze completely.

The bunny hybrid’s lips slowly widened into a mischievous smile.

“Hey, big puppy! What are you staring at?” Unashamedly the guy yelled, making every patron look towards his table.

Mingyu just reddened, hoping the ground would swallow him.

Seokmin had noticed too, finally looking up and there was recognition in his eyes.

“Come sit with us,” the guy spoke loudly again, his tone leaving no room for protests.

Mingyu walked to the table and sat down across the two bunny hybrids, trying his best to ignore just how warm his cheeks felt.

“Is this your classmate, Seokminnie? The cute and tall husky you talk about all the time?”

Mingyu’s heart did a jump as he registered the words.

“Jeonghan hyung!” Seokmin now looked as red as Mingyu felt.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jeonghan looked smug. “I think he feels the same, he couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Mingyu may only have met the older bunny hybrid just now, but he had a feeling this man woke up everyday choosing violence.

“I’m-“

Mingyu got interrupted before he could finish his sentence. Not that he know how to respond to what Jeonghan had said, as it was true.

“I have to meet my boyfriend now so I’ll leave you two to it, have a nice first date!” Jeonghan got up, kissed Seokmin affectionately on the cheek with an obnoxiously loud smack, and walked away. “You can both thank me later!” He said before exiting the cafe.

“I hate him,” the bunny hybrid mumbled, one hand over his eyes. He removed the hand and looked directly at Mingyu, despite his flushed cheeks his gaze was firm. “I’m really sorry about my brother.”

Mingyu realised he had to say something. He cleared his throat. “He’s certainly a character.” He adjusted the way he was sitting, straightening his back and summoning some pseudo bravery. “But he wasn’t wrong.”

At this Seokmin smiled, a small smile yet his eyes still narrowed in the way which always gave Mingyu a mini heart attack. “No he wasn’t.”

Both of them shared soft, shy smiles and Mingyu knew this was the start of something beautiful.

  
  



End file.
